thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mister Oculus (Eye for an Eye)
This article is about the Fear. For the fictional children's television show, see Mister Oculus. For other uses, see Mister Oculus (disambiguation). Mister Oculus is a portrayal of the Fear of Guilt seen in The Runner Verse. He hosts the show of the same name, where he acts as the chief of police in a town called Bonum. History Mister Oculus was previously the right eye of a Fallen Fear known as Transgression, and is her polar opposite. Whereas she is dedicated to causing injustice and helping criminals avoid punishment, he does not tolerate criminality and upholds the justice system. As a result of these differences, they have become bitter enemies, with Mister Oculus refusing to allow her to become a Fear again. According to Mister Oculus, he became his own separate entity when he came into contact with Zilvra. He has said that the substance is also a component of his bloodstream and might be the source of his power. For a while, he was the vanilla version of The Eye, but he eventually had a change in personality and preferred to take the form of a humanoid being, becoming Mister Oculus. Personality Mister Oculus is benevolent, friendly, polite, and a bit chatty. However, he is revealed to be frightening when angered. This occurs often, as his temper can be quite short. It is also confirmed that he still kills criminals for their evil deeds and has less empathy for criminals. He does not like being compared to other Fears, as he believes himself to be more noble than the others. Until recently, he refused to have servants because of how the other Fears treated their underlings and of the belief that he didn't need them. He eventually started using Gavels when The Lawyer made him realize that he was lonely. As much as he tries to treat them all like family, Mister Oculus is willing to admit that some Gavels end up being treated more like employees. This distancing stems from his inability to fully understand humans, particularly his difficulty understanding the concept of moral greyness. He seems to strongly believe in fate, destiny, and that nothing in the world is a coincidence. Appearance His most preferred form is a short, green-ish skinned man with no eyes or nose. He has three brown eyes on his hat, wears a swirl-striped suit of varying shades of grey, and will sometimes carry a long cane with an eye on the handle. He is somewhat cartoon-like in appearance, most likely due to him starring in a children's show. This form is short, with the middle eye on his top hat being at eye level with people of average height. It is revealed in Eye for an eye 33 that his humanoid body is a puppet of sorts controlled by the hat he wears, where Mister Oculus truly resides. He can appear as a disembodied eye if he wishes, but prefers his humanoid form. Abilities *He has many of the same abilities as The Eye, such as possessing Judgment and seeing everything. *He can manipulate dreams, creating tests for potential Gavels. *He is a good actor on his show, but is not very good at ad libbing, preferring a written script. *He can easily destroy things, but rarely does so. *His blood can turn people into Cyclopsi, but he rarely ever uses this ability. *He can teleport, but only enclosed structures and everything within. *He can transform objects and people (A former Gavel named Conscience was transformed into the cartoon devil Dan Devilish, and Mister Oculus has transformed his cane into a rifle multiple times) *He is able to improve or ruin another person's eyesight. As a result, none of his gavels have glasses. However, it's a fairly lengthy process, so he is unable to use it in battle. *According to Eye for an eye random canon bits, he can improve or ruin the eyesight of other beings, but the process is so lengthy it can't be used in battle. *According to the same blog post, he can also recognize anyone who watches his show Relationships Iris Dogood Mister Oculus seems to love Iris Dogood, which was kept a secret for quite some time before his feelings were revealed by Zach. However, their relationship remains chaste as Iris believes in abstinence until marriage, and it is implied he feels likewise. Due to his feelings for Iris, he is extremely overprotective of her, and has had to be reminded on multiple occassions by Iris that she is the bodygaurd, not him. Despite this, he does not know how to properly express his feelings, since he has never experienced love before. He also is reluctant towards the relationship, because of Transgression's history as a human that a fear fell for. Zach Mister Oculus saved Zach from being lynched sometime during the 1960's and cares for him despite his flaws. The Lawyer The relationship between The Lawyer and Mister Oculus has not been elaborated on, despite The Lawyer being Mister Oculus's first gavel. Transgression As he used to be one of Transgression's literal eyes, Mister Oculus takes pride in being her opposite rather than an extension of her. He considers her his nemesis, as they are The Fears of two opposite forces, and both refuse to let the other have influence. As a result, Mister Oculus does everything he can to prevent Transgression from becoming a Fear again, as he considers it a threat to his role. Likewise, Transgression treats Mister Oculus with cruelty whenever the two come into contact with each other, attacking him and in New Fears are coming, briefly possessed him, resulting in one of his eyes being damaged in order to break the connection. Category:The Fears Category:The Eye Category:Mister Oculus Category:Eye for an eye Category:New Fears are coming Category:Distance Category:The Runner Verse